Dawson's First Year
by ladymalfoyofwiltshire
Summary: A story of the adventures of Dawson Cygnus Malfoy, the Zabini twins and a Potter on their first year. History is about to repeat itself when a professor was caught staring at Dawson's eyes which looked exactly like his mother's, Hermione Malfoy. Will his first year go by smoothly? An on-going sequel to Broken Beyond Repair(OrSoSheThought) with a little bit Dramione. Please review x
1. The First Points Ever

**Dawson's First Year**

* * *

Chapter 1: The First Points Ever.

Dawson waved his hand frantically as the Hogwarts Express picked up its speed and left the King's Cross Station. He knew his mother was probably in be tears but his father always knew how to put a smile on her face so he wasn't worried about that much. He was worried about the sorting tonight, but he brushed that away and produced a book from his charmed bag pack. His mother was truly an intelligent witch. He began to read the book before two identical dark-haired boys came barging into his compartment claiming they haven't found an empty one.

"Ahh we're glad it's you." they both said in harmony. It was the Zabini twins.

"Hey, Zabini and Zabini." Dawson said nonchalantly. He spent so much time with them while their parents visited each other. Dawson was always the one who would cover up for them if they ever got into trouble. He often came with a witty explanation that would get the boys out of trouble. He tried to make them sit tight with him but they just wouldn't. Like his father, Dawson was a very collected boy. It's not that he didn't know how to have fun like the Zabini twins, it's just that his definition of fun was filling his brain with everything he could fill it with and he definitely got that from his mother.

"Stop reading once in a while and try to engage in a conversation with us, will you Dawson?" Ethan said and Aiden just nodded. Dawson inhaled deep and exhaled slowly.

"Fine. What are you talking about?" he asked, closing his book and putting it aside. The ferret he bought, much to his father's dismay, was sleeping on his bag pack. He picked the ferret up and put it in his lap.

"About the sorting ceremony tonight. What do you reckon you'll be sorted into?" asked Aiden.

"I'm a Malfoy. Obviously I will be sorted into Slytherin." He said as-the-matter-of-factly.

"But from our observation, you are most likely to be sorted into Ravenclaw rather than Slytherin. And if not Ravenclaw, you'll end up as a Gryffindor like your mother." Aiden said and was supported by his twin by nodding furiously.

"The Malfoys had been sorted into Slytherin since our existence, so I have to disagree with your verdict. What do you reckon you'd be sorted into?"

"Definitely Gryffindor." They both said in unison with a snicker etched on their faces. Well, no doubt they'd be sorted into Gryffindor. Both twins had been so smitten with their Uncle George and his stories about his adventures with his late twin. Much to his Aunt Ginny's distress, Uncle George kept telling them everything he and his late twin brother mischievousness while they were still at Hogwarts. He was pretty sure both of them would get a detention every two or three days the least. Honestly, he would be pretty shocked if they only got one detention a week.

"Well, I read somewhere; the Zabinis also had not been sorted into other houses except for Slytherin."

"Then, we'll be the first." They said in unison again. Honestly, if they were born as triplets, or quadruplets or quintuplets, they would have made great choir singers. Dawson hadn't met Potter but he was sure he was with the Weasleys. The Weasleys was one or two years older than them, but the frequent visits they had between the Malfoys, Potters, Zabinis and Weasleys resulted in them becoming friends and a game of Quidditch was never missed every time they gathered. He was sure he'd meet them once the train arrived at Hogsmeade.

While they were visiting the Burrow, Dawson couldn't help but notice that there was one Weasley he had never met. He asked Uncle Percy about it, and he told him that it was his Uncle Ron. Uncle Ron had left home before Dawson was born and hadn't come home since. He asked for the reason, but Uncle Percy said it wasn't his time to know about grown up things. He was a bit disappointed but nodded anyway. The compartment was silent because the twins had fell asleep, so he continued to be in deep thought, something a boy his age usually didn't do until he fell asleep.

Just before they arrived, they were awakened by James Potter telling them to change to school robes as they were about to arrive. They quickly changed and before they knew it, the train stopped signaling that they've arrived.

Despite the stories he had heard from his parents, aunties and uncles about the magnificence of Hogwarts, he couldn't help but be awestruck with the sight of the centuries old castle. The boat ride across the lake scared him a little but he managed to keep calm and hide his fear of the dark lake successfully. Much like his father, Dawson didn't show much emotion in public either. Only those who were closed to him knew what he was like, but even they couldn't explain his character to another person.

His classmates and he was gathered in front of the Great Hall tall doors moments before the sorting began. Professor Hagrid asked them to wait quietly so they did. From afar, a cackle was heard and it was getting louder. Dawson knew about Peeves, the poltergeist that often got students in trouble. The clown-dressed poltergeist cackled with mirth and decided to scare the first years. This one particular girl almost cried but the poltergeist wouldn't stop even when Professor Hagrid tried to chase him away. So Dawson drew his wand and muttered a confident _'waddiwasi!'_ and instantly a Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean flew away from a student's hand directly into Peeve's cackling mouth and choked him. He immediately flew away trying to get the bean out of his throat.

His classmates looked at him in awe, at least some of them were. The others muttered something like _'show off'_ or _'Death Eater'_ while glaring at him. He didn't care because he knew he was better than them. At least he did not judge them by their past, yet. He can be ruthless, but he chose not to, at least not yet. Professor Hagrid saw that and immediately clapped his hands.

"That was brilliant, Mr.–?" he inquired although he knew that only a Malfoy could have the lightest blonde hair ever.

"Malfoy, sir." He said politely.

"Mr. Malfoy. I'll give you house point when you're sorted later." Professor Hagrid said. Dawson hoped he won't forget that. He was the first student to earn a house point this year.

"Thank you, professor." He said with a charming smile. _'Exactly like his father. But that eyes.'_ Hagrid thought. He brushed it off and escorted the first years into the Great Hall to be sorted.

Dawson waited patiently for his name to be called. When it was his turn, he started sweating profusely, but it ended with a breath of relief when the hat shouted Slytherin. _'I guess father has to move on from threatening me. I pity you, Tristan.'_ He thought to himself while smirking. The Slytherin table cheered for him while the other houses muttered to each other.

 _'A Malfoy; I'm sure he's as evil as his father.'_

 _'His mother is the war heroine right? Hermione Granger?'_

 _'He's a Death Eater's kid. His grandfather is a Death Eater too.'_

And a few others he caught with his ear. But that didn't falter his smirk at all. Instead, they grew wider, if he was older; half of the girls in the hall would swoon at his feet. Not to mention, a few boys too perhaps. He sat beside a seventh year that shook his hand like a Slytherin would, with grace and confidence. Not a moment later, the Zabini twins joined him at the Slytherin table. As much as he would like to strain himself from telling them _'I told you so,'_ he failed.

"I told you so." He said at the twins with a smirk. "Please don't take away the points I had earned earlier." The Zabinis snickered and said something that sounds like _'no promises,'_ and he shrugged it off. He watched the rest of the students get sorted and noticed the girl he saved from Peeves earlier. She was sorted into Hufflepuff. He found out from the chattering when he was still waiting to be sorted that the girl was afraid of clowns, and Peeves looked a lot like a clown.

He watched the girl sat at the Hufflepuff table and she caught his eyes. She smiled and mouthed thank you at him. He nodded politely and turned his attention to the Headmistress, Professor McGonagall.

"Welcome to the new students. I don't have much to say but a few rules. It's the same as the years before. As the late Professor Dumbledore said, and I quote 'First years should not that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well.'" She cleared her throat before continuing, "I was informed by Professor Hagrid that a first year saved his fellow classmate before they entered the hall just now. I would like to award Mr. Malfoy twenty points for the quick response and brilliant spell casting." A round of applause was given and the Slytherin clapped the loudest as they were the first house to earn points, even though the first day hadn't even started yet.

Dawson nodded at the headmistress to thank her and then she announced for the feast to start. The Zabinis was gaping at Dawson for the points that he earned. "You look ugly, Zabinis." He said before ignoring them and started to eat. Once he was done, they head to the dungeon to find their trunks and cages of pets at the foot of their respective beds. He changed and get ready for bed, deciding to write his parents a letter tomorrow morning before breakfast.

He woke up early, got dressed and started to write a letter for his family.

 _'Dear mum and dad, grandfather and grandmother, you guys told me the truth. Hogwarts is indeed cool and I love the feast. Hogwarts is huge and it has a lot of stairs. Peeves scared one of the students in my year and she almost cried. I saved her from it by casting waddiwasi like Uncle Harry taught me for if I was ever annoyed by Peeves. She was sorted into Hufflepuff and I earned twenty points for saving her. Speaking of sorting, I along with the twins got sorted into Slytherin. I guess dad won't get to disown me. He should start threatening Tristan from now on. I think that's all I have to write. I woke up early to send you this letter and I'll miss breakfast if I don't stop now. Bye, I love you guys! Dawson.'_

Once he was satisfied, he walked to the owlery and used one of the school's owls to send the letter. He petted the bird before telling her to send the letter to Malfoy Manor. He headed to breakfast. He already woke the Zabinis before he left the dungeon but if they were still late, he wouldn't be shocked. They stayed up late discussing about the possible prank they could enact on their first day of school. Dawson thought, maybe he could back them up if they were in trouble with their parents, but if they had any troubles with the teachers, he would be fine just sitting by and watching them suffer in detention. And Dawson couldn't wait for what would this day bring him.

* * *

A/N: So, I reread my previous work, Broken Beyond Repair (BBR: Or So She Thought) which I wrote about a year ago and couldn't help but found so many mistakes. I guess it's from the fact that I wrote them late at night, and of course I skimmed over it to find mistakes but failed to notice them. At the last chapter, I got their children mixed up so let me be clear. It was Dawson first, then Tristan and then Rigel. The littlest one was still in the womb. I'm glad I reread it because now I found something to write about. Behold... (Drum roll)... Dawson's First Year! This is kind of a sequel to BBR with only bits of Dawson's parents, le Dramione. The last few chapters of BBR are quite related to this sequel so, if you haven't read BBR, it would make me beyond happy if you read that first and leave a review. At first I decided to make this a one-shot only. But then I got carried away, and decided to continue this in the next chapter. After all, it is a year right. So for those who already read the BBR and asked for a sequel, here you go. It has less Dramione, but I guarantee you, they will be included. And please enjoy and leave reviews for me. Much love xx


	2. The Very First Day

Chapter 2: The Very First Day

Much like his father, Dawson strutted the whole way until he arrived at the Great Hall for breakfast. Surprisingly, the twins were already there, and they looked happy. He reckoned that their discussion last night had been fruitful. He sat in front of them and grabbed a toast before placing it in the plate that appeared as soon as he settled in.

"So, what devilry are you two up to today?" he asked casually. The twins quit sniggering and faked coughing before taking a gulp from their own goblets. They were so in sync that they did all of that at the same time, as if they were programmed to do everything together at once. Dawson wondered if they ever had to go to the gents together too. He quickly chased away the thought and stared alternately at the twins while spreading the strawberry jam on his toast. Upon knowing that they were caught, the twins grinned widely, not even feeling guilty.

"Something…" Ethan said, pausing dramatically before his twin continued,

"Wicked." Aiden said before they both snicker evilly. Maybe that was a bit exaggerating, but Dawson knew them too well.

"I may be able to fool our parents, but I won't be there to back you up against the teachers. Remember that well." He said biting into his toast.

"Aww you're such a downer. If we ever get into detention, our mom and dad will blame you for not covering for us." Aiden said, disappointed.

"Aunt Ginny and Uncle Blaise specifically asked me to hinder you from causing any troubles. Not lie to the teachers."

"That hadn't stopped you before." Ethan said.

"There was no house points involved with any mishap that happened back at home. But here, I can't risk it."

"He only earned twenty points and now he thinks that he's the biggest point-earner in the whole world. I think your head is big enough, no need to expand it any bigger." Ethan said to Aiden and they both nodded at each other before looking at Dawson.

"Well, it's better than being a point-deductor." He said, not even hurt at their mockery. "Anyhow, if you ever get caught, I'm not the one who will receive a howler, a detention or suspension or expulsion. Gosh, it must be embarrassing for your parents for a having children that break rules and put them to shame." He tried to reason with them using a reverse psychology. He wouldn't know if it will work but he hoped it will. "I hope I didn't disappoint them by failing to stop you guys from your mischievousness." He continued, finishing his toast and pumpkin juice.

The twins ate silently, probably thinking that he was a stuck up know-it-all and didn't know how to have fun. He knew how to have fun; it's just that his fun and their fun harbored a different meaning. Dawson was a bit matured for his own age. It was probably the excessive time he spent with his pureblooded grandfather. The old man thought him everything about being a pureblood while knowing that he was a half-blood. The blood purity means nothing if one didn't have good manner.

The twins seemed contemplating whether to execute their plan or just wait for everyone to settle in first before they start any pranking. Dawson smirked and stood up with his bag on his shoulder. "I'll meet you in class." he strutted down the hall and exited to head to his first class, Charms. Moments later, the twins entered and took seats beside him.

"Fine, we get what you're trying to do."

"But we won't promise that nothing would happen in the future."

"And we definitely won't do anything harmful."

"Mild, just mild."

The twins took turns trying to justify whatever they were planning. Dawson was a bit satisfied with their decision. At least nothing would get them expelled. He knew how wicked their pranks could be. While celebrating Christmas two years ago at the Weasleys, Fred II almost fell from a height when they convinced the poor boy to ride a real broom without an adult supervision. They quickly realized their mistake when the poor boy was dangling fifteen feet in the air. While Ethan was gawking at the dangling Fred, Aiden who was a little clever and quick-witted compared to his twin quickly shouted for their parents.

While the adults were panicking, Uncle Harry quickly jumped onto another broom and caught him just in time. Let's just say the twins got it good from their parents. Since then, they were forced to stay within the vicinity of their parents. And every time they visited each other, both of them were forbidden to leave their seats unless one of the adults offered to accompany them. They almost lost their favorite Uncle George affection but after apologizing profusely, he forgave them.

He got through Charms and Herbology with grace as he left each class with praises from the professors. All of them claimed that he inherited their mother cleverness. None of them mentioned how his father was following very close behind his mother in studies. The only thing that kept him from being the first in class was his mother, who seemed to get extra points, every time. At least that was what his father told him.

He had flying class after lunch. He was sure he and the twins didn't need any flying lesson as their family was basically filled with Quidditch players. His dad and Uncle Harry was a seeker, and they often play in the opposite team every time they had a gathering. Aunt Ginny literally could play any position, Uncle Blaise was a chaser, Uncle George and his twin was a beater. His mother on the other hand was terrified at flying so he guessed he inherited the talents from his father. Aunt Angelina, Uncle George's wife was a chaser and a Gryffindor Quidditch Captain too. Well, their family was literally filled with Quidditch player. If he were to list all of them, he'd rather not. So, he had a feeling that he would be the first to get the broom into his hand.

Blame all the overly self-confidence he had on his father. He literally taught him to think of the best about himself. But it was caught by his mother one day, his dad got an earful, but it was too late. But his mother reminded him to always think of the best of other people too. He just nodded to avoid an earful just like his father received.

They were scattered on the grounds, staying with their own housemates. It was the Ravenclaws this time. He had classes with Gryffindors, where he sat with James and received a round of glare from his housemates, the Hufflepuffs and now Ravenclaws. The twins were still with him. If not for his strikingly blonde hair, people would think that they were triplets. But instead, they thought that the twins were his bodyguards. Not that he needed any. From afar he saw a red-headed professor he deemed was theirs as the only class that was held outside were only Flying Class and the Care of Magical Creatures only. Since Professor Hagrid taught CMC, this must be their professor.

"Afternoon class. Sorry I'm a bit late. Now, please form two lines and face each other." He gave order. There was no broom in sight but then they heard a buzzing sound nearing just after the professor waved his wand. In the matter of minutes, all the Cleansweeps arranged themselves in between the students and fell onto the ground.

"My name is Professor Weasley and I'll be teaching you flying lessons." At the sound of Weasley, Dawson's head snapped from staring at the old brooms, to his professor's face, now paying attention. This must have been the uncle he had never met. That means the Zabinis were his nephews, by blood. He didn't know whether the twins noticed or not, but he was definitely sure that this was his uncle. Their uncle. This was their last class for today so the odds were in his favor. He will confront the professor after class, along with the twins.

As expected, he was the first one to get the broom in his hands followed closely by the twins. It was obviously because their mother was a professional Quidditch player for the Holyhead Harpies. _'I'm just the best. I don't need professional Quidditch player for a mom to be able to be a good flyer.'_ He thought to himself and the self-praise carved a smirk on his pointy face. "Excellent, Mr. Malfoy, but don't get so proud of yourself." The smirk was lost and he really needed to know why the professor felt the need to be so bitter.

The time flew so painfully slow that when he heard the bell rang, he felt quite elated. The professor sent the broom flying to the cupboard and he waited for his classmates to go first. He pulled the twins by their robes and forced them to face him.

"Don't you recognize the professor?" he whisper-shouted at the twins.

"No."

"Why would we?" Aiden scrunched his nose. He didn't like remembering people unless he needed to. This was his first time seeing the professor.

"That is your Uncle Ron! Who never attends our family gatherings?" Dawson said.

The twins looked at the professor and started to remember the pictures on Grandma Weasley's walls. His face was on the family's magical clocks and it always showed that he was out of the country.

"How come he was here?" they chorused.

"Honestly, did you rehearse this?" Dawson forgot what they were talking about for a moment. "Anyway, I'm going to talk to him." He turned around and started walking but stopped when he realized the twins didn't follow him. "Do you guys need the formal invitations?" he asked, annoyed. The twins quickly followed him.

"Excuse me, Professor Weasley. We need to talk to you." he said as they approached the professor.

"Make it fast." The professor said nonchalantly, not realizing who were talking to him. When there wasn't a sound heard, he snapped his book close and looked at the three students, one with a blindingly blond hair, and the other two with the darkest hair. "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potters? What do you need? Can you not waste my time?"

"Actually, sir, it's Zabini. Both of them are Zabini. Don't you know us?"

"W-why would I?" he stuttered.

"We're your nephews. Well at least these two are, by blood."

"And?" the professor seemed to not care about them at all. He felt his blood rising, and he could feel his face turning red.

"Speaking as the nephew here, Uncle Ron," he emphasized on the Uncle Ron, "not as a student, I demand to know why you are ditching your family."

"That is none of your business." Dawson saw his uncle's face turned as red as his hair, rivaling his own red face.

"It is since we are your family. Grandma Molly misses you every Christmas. And I noticed the extra jumper she made and kept in one of the trunks at home." The talkative twins now seemed like they had lost their voices. He looked at them and burst, "Well, aren't you going to help me here?" but they still stood in silence. Dawson huffed and turned back to his professor in front of him. He waited for him to say something but he didn't. His face however had turned to its normal color when Dawson mentioned about Grandma Molly and the extra jumper she made.

"It has been more than eleven years, from what I was informed with. If you're not going to say anything now, I might as well ask them myself." He waited for a moment before walking towards the castle. The twins seemed to be gawking at each other and the professor who was now walking in the other direction. He huffed at the two dimwitted boys he called cousin and walked away faster. He determined to write a letter to his parents informing them about his newfound uncle as his professor.

* * *

A/N: my thought on the second chapter? It is boring, and slow. I don't know what I wrote. I honestly am sorry but this cannot be corrected or changed. It is a part of some back story, something like that. It sort of flowed from my brain to my finger and I kept on writing until I realized it had reached 2000+ words. So, please wait for the next chapter. I promise I'll do better. This is starting slow but I think I'm going to do fine. Pray for me. much love xx


	3. The Letters

Chapter 3: The Letters

Ron had a million things to say but he was rendered speechless. He had a thousand answers for that Malfoy kid, but he could not bring himself to spill whatever he had in his mind at that time. So when the kid stormed of, he walked to the other direction. But he noticed that the twins were still gawking at him and each other. The blonde kid definitely looked clever than his so called cousins. But then he remembered staring at his eyes when he was not looking at the start of the class. He could not help but be bitter at him when he was feeling proud of himself. He repeatedly banged his head on the wall in his mind reminding himself that he shouldn't do that to any kid even when the kid was the son of the woman he loved who married his enemy.

Ron had been everywhere during the last eleven or twelve years. He had been everywhere except home. He did thought about going home, but the thought of seeing Hermione and Malfoy hurt him a lot. And to add to that his sister also had to marry a Slytherin too. He attended his sister wedding but he did not wait too long. He left after he congrats her, and gave her a wedding gift. He disappeared after that. Ron was a Quidditch player for an American team, but retired five years later after he got in an accident and injured himself. The injuries caused him his job and he started to coach little leagues before deciding to return to England. He did not return home though.

Upon hearing of a vacancy here at Hogwarts, he immediately took the opportunity and got the job but he forgot one thing, his nieces and nephews had reached the age of starting Hogwarts. The twins had hairs so dark; he thought that they were the Potters. He did not attend the last night feast due to unavoidable matters and the Headmistress understood. Ginny's gene was not strong enough that the boys had to have a head full of black hair. He chuckled to himself. The boys definitely looked naughty just like their twin uncles when they were young and another one was alive.

The Malfoy boy had enough courage to come and face him; he must have gotten it from his mother seeing as his father was a coward. But he had the confidence radiating from him and the good looks never once faltered from their bloodline. Even Lucius could have the ladies swooned over him if it was not for his dark past. As he remembered the kid threat to write about this matter to his parents, he forgot about the appearance analysis he just made about the Malfoys. Ron shrugged it off and let the kid do what he wanted.

* * *

"I can't believe that shhhh" he stopped, took a deep breath and exhaled. "Well, your uncle." Dawson said, still fuming.

"He's your uncle too." The twins chorused. They were sitting under the big tree beside the lake, where a squid was dancing like it did not have a thing to care about at all. It was a squid anyway. The weather was nice, a little bit windy which made Dawson's neat hair ruffled, and he hated it. While mumbling about how irresponsible and insensitive their uncle was, he flipped the pages of his Herbology books.

"Well technically, he's not. My mother just got adopted into your mother's family." It's true. Their mothers were friends since forever.

"Still your uncle." Dawson could swear that this twin shared the same brain. He glared at them, and as usual, they threw him them same grin he recognized from the frames back at the Burrow.

"Yeah, whatever." He finally got to the page where his professor assigned the homework. He did not particularly liked Herbology, but he got to try. The text book was not enough but he figured he would go to the library afterwards.

"Hey, can we copy your home–" Aiden had not gotten to finish his question when a smooth big fat no came out of Dawson's mouth. The twins shrugged.

"But, I can help you with it. Now, please excuse me, I have a letter to write and an incident to report." He threw the book into his bag pack and walked away leaving the twins under the tree. Once he got into the castle, he rearranged his white blonde hair and head straight to the Great Hall. He sat down far away from the others at the Slytherin table and took out his pen and a parchment and started writing.

 _'Dear mum and dad, I have to tell you something. No, I didn't break any rules… yet and it's not the twins either. They just went as far as trying to sneak off with my homework before lunch today, but I caught them. Well, it's only the first day. The classes were great, I had a few compliments, and mostly because I have your brain, and dad's. Anyway, there's something I need to tell you. I don't know how to tell you this but everyone needs to know this. Uncle Ron is here, at Hogwarts. Teaching the first year's flying class. You probably should tell Grandma Molly about him. I talked to him, but he seemed to not care. He even mistook the twins for the Potters. He thought they were Uncle Harry's kids. The twins were actually clueless about their 'missing' uncle until I pointed it out. I haven't got time to hang out with the Gryffindors yet but I'll try later. Love, Dawson.'_

He read the letter one too many times before folding it neatly and wrote the recipients' names. He quickly stuffed his bag with his writing instruments and head off to the owlery. He found a suitable owl and instructed her to send the letter to Malfoy Manor. He headed off to Slytherin dungeon and lied down for a nap. He was jolted awake by the dream of falling off the broom and saw a tiny owl on his nightstand, napping.

* * *

"Good thing you're awake, mate, that little devil had been hooting since half an hour ago. And you are in a very deep sleep apparently." Aiden said. Dawson rubbed his eyes and took the letter from the owl, without waking him up.

' _Meet me in the boat house after dinner._

 _-Uncle Ron'_

"What time is it?" he asked Aiden while yawning. He rarely did that but today the sleepiness was overwhelming.

"Almost dinner. What did it say?"

"Your uncle," he snickered, "asked me to meet him after dinner. In the boathouse." He said while trying to mend his hair. He stopped abruptly and stared at Aiden with a straight face. "If I didn't come back in an hour, bring this letter to any professor. Any professor but Professor Weasley. Got it?"

Aiden looked bewildered and nodded slowly. He took the letter from Dawson's hand and stuff it inside his pocket. Dawson got up and went to freshen himself before heading back to make his bed. A habit he picked up from his mother. Although he only waved his wand like his father always do, as long as he made his bed, his mother will forever be satisfied.

"Where's your Siamese twin?" he asked Aiden since Ethan was nowhere to be found.

"Present!" a hand shot up from under the covers from Aiden's bed. His head was buried under the pillows. He claimed that Aiden's bed was better when in fact, he could not disturb his own black cat sleeping and conquering his bed.

"It's dinner time. I'll meet you in the Great Hall." With that, he strutted out of the dormitories, greeting every Slytherin he knew and walked out of the dungeon. He was nervous about meeting with his Uncle Ron, but he needed to keep it in check. He must not show emotions. Few minutes later, the twins arrived.

"What do you reckon he'd tell you?" Ethan asked even though his attention was solely on his chicken drumstick.

"I'll know in a few minutes, Ethan. I assure you, you won't be left out. Do you have my letter?" he looked at Aiden.

"In my pocket. I remember, don't worry. Oh look, he's done." Aiden said pointing at the professor's table. Seeing as the professor walked away from his chair, Dawson quickly downed his food with the pumpkin juice and followed suit. Using the other way of course. Nobody could tell he was nervous as he had practice concealing his emotion since forever. Although, he could not help but fiddle with his robe but nobody saw it.

As he approached the boathouse, he walked slowly but surely and took a peek inside. He saw the flaming red hair professor looking far into the deep black lake. He cleared his throat to make his presence known and not startle his uncle. He does not know why Uncle Ron picked this place, but he guessed that they need some place private to talk.

"Good afternoon, sir. I received your note which made me curious. You must know that I already sent the letter to our family. So I guessed by now, Grandma Molly must've known about you being home." Before he could say anything, Dawson chipped in first. The professor did not respond.

"I need to tell you something, kid."

* * *

A/N: I decided to leave it at that for this chapter. And~ sorry for being awayyy. No silly excuses, just some work and writer's block. Enjoy! Please leave reviews and much love xx


End file.
